As a result of rapid population growth, more and more people are engaging in travelling as a leisure activity to relieve day to day stress. Accordingly, the need has arisen for an inflight headset for civil aircraft. However, the known inflight headset cannot be readily adjusted and assembled.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inflight headset which may obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.